Picto Chat
by Haaku12
Summary: Mello's on his DS's Picto Chat. What happens when someone pops up that reminds him eerily of Matt? MattXMello. Fluff. One-shot.


**A/N: Well hello there! This is my first posting on fanfic! I'm excited. XD So geeky. Just so you know: Italics are what Mello's doing at the moment and bold is the DS. Got it?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note! That belongs to Tsugumi Ohaba and Otaba. Nor do I own the DS Light. That belongs to Nintendo, though I do have one...**

**MELLO HAS NOW JOINED.**

**MELLO HAS UPDATED HIS STATUE TO: I'm an idiot, okay?**

_The blond let out a quiet sigh into the dark room. The blond stared at the screen of his DS Light. Well, it wasn't really his, it was Matt's, he'd "accidentally" put it in his bag when he left. This was why Mello was an idiot. Leaving._

_He was an idiot for leaving Wammy's...Matt...everything he cared for. There was no turning back now. Mello was too far away. He'd fled to LA, seeking escape. And what had he found? The Mafia? A dark bedroom where he sat ranting about how much of an idiot he was? Wonderful. Mello _definitly_ made the right choice._

**GAMER2193 HAS NOW JOINED.**

_"Now who could this be?" he breathed out into the cool room. Even though he was in Southern California, he kept his room icy. Actually, the entire apartment was like that. It reminded him of England. Sometimes, when he first woke up, before he opened his eyes, the creaking floor boards, worn-out matress and cold made him think he was back at Wammy's. It was those mornings he'd just lay there, afraid to move and when he finally did, Mello would only find that the other side of the bed was empty, sending him into a spiraling depression._

_The ding from the small device told him the guy had posted. Mello was almost surprised._

**GAMMER2193: **Why are you an idiot?

**MELLO:** Eh, I left someone.

Oh, if only that was all! Yes, he left someone. He hadn't broken up with them, oh no. He'd literally left and gone half-way across the world! If they'd just broken up, Mello was sure that would have lasted all of an hour. Tops. They were just too perfect for each other.

**GAMER2193:**GF?

_Okay, that just made Mello laugh. If this guy had ever even taken a GLANCE at him, then he'd immediately say boyfriend._

**MELLO:** BF.

**GAMER2193:** Ah.

Tried to talk to him?

**MELLO:** Don't know where he is.

**GAMER2193:** Why not?

_Because Mello was an idiot who ran off to the other side of the world? Or maybe because Matt had undoubtedly left Wammy's by now? Or maybe it was because he was a jackass who didn't care about how much Matt was suffering enough to call him! Any of those would do just fine._

**MELLO:** When I left, I went from England to here.

**GAMER2193:** Crappy LA?

**MELLO:** Yep.

**GAMER2193:** Smart.

_Mello knew it was a mistake already. He didn't really need this guy rubbing it in his face. He'd beaten himself up enough about it already, thanks. You DON'T really need to say anymore because whatever you have to say-Mello's heard it already. Coming from himself._

**MELLO:** I know.

**GAMER2193:**So why'd you leave?

**MELLO:** I had to get revenge on someone. Try and find Kira.

_Yep. That was is grand reason for leaving anything and everything he cared even the tiniest bit about. Kira. He decided he could come in and kill L. With L dead and the only option being to work with NEAR, who wouldn't run off? So, could you really blame him...?_

**GAMER2193:** Kira? You're mad! You'll die! Think about how he'd feel then.

_Okay, now this guy was just having fun confusing Mello. Kira? Feeling something for killing someone? Either Chuck Norris had something to do with this or the world was mad..._

**MELLO:** Kira?

**GAMER2193: **No! Your lover.

_...Or that._

**MELLO:** Oh… I never thought of that.

He won't miss me, though. I was a jerk and left.

_It was true, though. Mello was a jerk and he did leave! How could anyone forgive him for that? Leaving them all alone out of no where with not even as much as a good-bye? Yeah, Matt would TOTALLY forgive him easy peasy lemon squeezy._

**GAMER2193:** So? He'll forgive you!

_This guy really WAS mad!_

**MELLO:** Eh.

**GAMER2193:**You should have more faith, Mello.

**MELLO:**Heh, easy for you to say.

**GAMER2193:** No, it's not. I've had someone leave me to find Kira. It hurts, it really, really hurts. But if he's really and sincerely sorry, I'll take him back.

_That sounded like something Matt would say. But would he really take him back? After all he'd put Matt through could it really be as simple as telling him he was sorry and meaning it?_

**MELLO:** He is, you know. Anyone would be sorry.

_It was true, though. Anyone would be sorry they left their lover to chase after something that was only a name. Not even a face to Kira. Anyone would be sorry they made their lover suffer without them. Even if they'd found someone, it would've taken time for them to heal, right? If they meant that much to the other person. Which Mello was sure Matt did. He was sure the redhead had suffered without him. For how long, who knew. But some sick part of him felt...glad Matt was suffering because he wasn't there. It'd be so much better if they were to be together again, though!_

**GAMER2193:** Yeah…

**MELLO:** Hey, relax. He'll come back.

_Mello was only saying this because he had the full intention of coming back to Matt some day. Even if he was married with a family he would still barge in there and claim Matt as his yet again. Screw the other guy, he could die in a hole for all Mello care! He was going back to his Matt one day and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him._

**GAMER2193:** Yeah.

**MELLO:** He may need you to find him, or be easy to find, though.

_Because Mello really would have trouble finding Matt. The redhead would've hidden his tracks as best he could to keep hidden from Near. And Matt's "best he could" when hiding his tracks meant erasing them completely from all existence no matter what. So good luck to you, Mello!_

**GAMER2193:** I think I've already found him.

Hey Mel?

**MELLO:** Yeah?

**GAMER2193:** Open your front door.

_Things clicked into place in Mello's mind at that. He really should have figure it out with the user name. "GAMER2193"? A gamer born on Febuary 1, 1993? Yep, it would all work out just fine. Both boys would get their lost lover back soon. All it would take was a walk to the door..._

**MELLO:** Okay, Matty.

**GAMER2193 HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**MELLO HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**A/N: So what did you think? I know I used the anime date for the year Matt was born instead of the manga, but neh! I would love reviews. ^.^ Thankies~**


End file.
